tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Action Due over
Welcome to the sequel of total drama island due over who will win limit 2 PER PERSON!!!! Elimination Table Screaming Gaphers DJ-Dr.perry Asistant captain Heather-Youre2490 Captain Gwen-Higgnkfe Owen-Gregalice LeShawna-Cragiled Izzy-Spacebuddies Duncan-zg123 Killer Grips Geoff-Duncanguy Captain Bridgette-Higgnkfe Asistant captain Lindsay-Dr.perry Harold-Cragiled Beth- Gregalice Courtney-Spacebuddies123 Trent-Youre2490 Pre-game chat Chris: welcome to total drama action due over higgnkfe; shouldnt we be the same people from tdido? i got some unfinished business that dj needs to do... Heather; Give me the cash now Dr.perry-im dj now so please dont hurt me Dj- im gunna win for momma Heather: *Imitating* Then move to Jamaca. Chris: sorry Higgnkfe Owen: whoo!!!!! Trent: Owen Dude Dj: did u mock me heather! momma doesn't like u Heather: And I don't like Mamma. Gwen: Heather, lots of people dont like you Youre: join Total Drama Master Chef Duncan:Heather if you keep the attitude up your gonna get out first. Dj WIN FOR MAMMA Heather: Ok sorry DJ. *hugs him* Dj: it's all good but momma still dont like u! Episode 1 Chat Heather: That was quick. Bridgette: Well there were only 14 people in it... Dj: 15 (Youre: mine is taking for ever) Bridgette: Right DJ; *winks at Briggette* NO!!!!!!! (your don't right for me) Bridgette: Are you okay? (Youre: Sorry ment to put that in a diferent camp will you forgive me?) Dr.perry: but in one condition (Youre; What.) Dr.perry-u know! Chris: the challenge will start soon but i just noticed i forgot about Geoff Geoff: Hello Bridge! Heather: DJ want an alliance? Bridgette: Hey Geoff! Geoff: How's going? Trent: Do you two want an alliance. Lindsay: me too! Final 3 Final 3! Geoof: If Bridge join, then I will join as well! Heather: So DJ. Dj: no! Lindsay: can i be with geoff! oh tyler too! chris: stop editing Heather: Why everyone was chosen. Lindsay: hi tyler. oh that's chris! Bridgette: I'll join you alliance Geoff. (Greg: please stop im trying to write the challenge Geoff: Awesome! Challenge Heather: What is our teams? Chris: its an uneven number well have teams after the challenge Heather: and can the winners name and pick the teams. (DUncanGuy: Mr.Coconut and Eva???) Chris: if one more person edits there automatically dis quailified Chris: Todays challenge will be a race to the other side of the film lot if the monster catches you your out of the race first and second place gets to pick teams after we vote some one off Owen:*starts running* Harold:*runs with Owen* LeShawna:*to monster*You don't wanna hurt me? I think your kinda cute... Heather: *Runs past the monster* Trent: *Fallows Heather* Heather: *Gets to the otherside of the film lot* Geoff: *runs and hides somewhere* Trent: *Makes it to the other side of the film lot.* monster grabs trent before he makes it there Heather: I won. monster grabs owen and harold Chris: we need to wait for some one to get in second place Heather: Trent was about an inch away so that should count. Bridgette: *running* Almost there Beth: *halfway there* Heather: *yells* Geoff needs help. Geoff: *makes it to the another side* Geoff: Bridgette needs! Bridgette: *crosses finish line* Yes. Did I come in second? Heather: 3rd. Geoff: Congrats Bridge! Dj: done! momma will be proud Bridgette: Who came in second. Was it you Geoff? Geoff: Yes. Heather: I was 1st. Harold:*in cage*Can you let me out now? Geoff: *opens cage* There! Bridgette:Good job Geoff! *kisses Geoff* Um, ok bye! Heather: Bridgette come here. Geoff: Thanks, bye... Geoff: (CONF) She's awesome! (Youre2490: You are still awake DuncanGuy.) (DuncanGuy: Some 30 minutes...) Gwen: *running* Trent: Hi Gwen. Chris: Geoff and Heathetr win Geoff: Were captains? Vote LeShawna:Justin Harold:If LeShawna votes for him then so do I, Justin Geoff: Justin... Beth:justin Owen: justin Heather: Beth Bridgette: Justin Gwen: Justin Trent: Duncan Chris:Bye justin (Crag:Harold won in this right?) (Youre: No it was Heather and Geoff.) (Crag:Not this challenge TDIDO) Heather: So when do I pick my team. Trent: So close Geoff: (CONF) I will choose Bridge first! Heather: (CONF) If we can pick anyone and I pick first Bridgette will be on my team. Geoff: (In front of CONF) I heard that! Harold:(CONF)I wonder how quickly me and my awesome skillz will be picked..First no doubt Justin:goodbye Heather: Harold you could be picked last Harold:Is that why I won last time? GOSH! Heather: But justin had a ton of imunites till he was voted off you didn't. Harold:Yes I did! I woulda been 4th if I didn't. Heather: *kisses harold* Gwen: That was strange... Harold:*runs away* Heather: Harold is hot. Harold:(CONF)GOSH! I can't keep the ladies off me, first LeShawna now Heather.. Episode 2 Chat Chris: sorry im late Heather and geoff choos teams Lindsay: Pick me! Oh, and tyler too! LeShawna:Lindsay, he's not here anymore... Owen: whoooo im ready to win Lindsay: hey owen r u tyler Gwen: Lets just pick already Lindsay: pickk what Gwen: Our noses! Hurry Lindsay, get our team the win! Pick your nose! (Crag:We can't cause DuncanGuy is Geoff a captain is away for a week Chris: since Geoff is unavailable third place bridgette is new captain Bridgette: Do I get to pick first? Chris:since heathers not on DJ will pick for heather DJ: who gets 1st pick? Chris: since heather won you do DJ: i pick gwen Chris: Bridgette you get next pick Bridgette: i pick lindsay DJ: i pick owen Bridgette: I pick Harold DJ: i pick leshawna Bridgette: I pick beth DJ: i pick izzy Bridgette: I pick geoff DJ: i pick heather Bridgette: I pick courtney DJ: i pick Duncan heather: I'm back. Bridgette: Then I get Trent DJ: wre done Bridgette: Whats our challenge? DJ: NO! i have to go. can we do the chalenge tomorrow at 10 am trent: I start school tomarrow. Bridgette: Good with me and my team, good night guys Heather: Night Chris: well start the challenge tommorow possibly at 10 Trent: Can it end late? Chris: idk (Youre2490: I start school tomarrow.) (Greg: sorry i gota get off) Challenge Chris: Todays challenge is a laser tag battle when you get shot you are out Dj: momma says that shoot'n is wrong! but as long as no one dies. (DJ shoots courtney) Beth: *shoots Heather* yeah DJ: dj shoots geoff Lindsay: shoots duncan YEAH!!!!!!!!! Owen: whooo *shoots bridgette and trent* Lindsay: where's tyler? (shoots gwen) DJ (shoots lindsay) sorry Beth:*shoots DJ* Owen:*shoots beth* Chris: the gaphers win Vote Beth: Courtney(not on)